En la Oscuridad
by Ana Rickman
Summary: Una noche cualquiera, en un ambiente gótico, dos cuerpos bailando y la pasión del momento. SS/HP


**EN LA OSCURIDAD**

El lugar era oscuro, deprimente, apenas veías donde ponías los pies, solo se veían unos pocos destellos rojizos para dejarte adivinar donde estaba la barra del bar y la pista de baile donde se concentraban figuras también oscuras danzando, moviéndose lentamente al son de la música gótica, fúnebre, triste… había otras personas alrededor bebiendo, hablando, sentados, pero aun así solo se oía la música, nadie prestaba atención a nadie, no te miraban, no te inspeccionaban, no te interrogaban, nada, eras uno más, no eras nada y era lo que más le gustaba a Severus Snape de ese lugar.

Hacía años que lo frecuentaba cuando necesitaba un poco de relax, desconectar, que lo dejaran tranquilo, no es que se considerara un gótico, pero era el ambiente adecuado, oscuro y apartado como él.

Había sido un día duro, esos críos en el colegio le tenían desquiciado, se quejaba de Longbottom pero cada año eran peores, necios, sin ganas de aprender, cabezas duras, criajos que jugaban a querer aprender a hacer pociones de amor, pociones antiacné y pociones de belleza. No les importaba un ingrediente bien cortado, un movimiento de varita sobre el caldero, el girar del cucharon tantas veces en tal sentido, los vapores embriagadores… nada, solo aprobar con lo justo y pasar la clase lo más rápido posible.

Asqueroso.

Llegó hasta la barra, se colocó en la esquina que solía frecuentar y sin pedirlo el camarero le puso delante un vaso de whisky. Ya lo conocía lo bastante bien aunque hubieran cruzado solo cuatro palabras en todos esos años.

Mejor así, nada de charlas, solo beber, relajarse, centrarse en sí mismo y listo.

Un grupo de cuatro personas pasó por su lado, con unas pequeñas risitas. Extraño para ese lugar, pero debían ser jóvenes aún, tal vez la primera vez que pisaban un lugar como ese.

Bebió tranquilamente, hacía un poco de calor en el local pero bien, lo soportaba.

Cerca de él escuchaba una pareja besuqueándose, miro de reojo, apenas veía dos figuras muy juntas, una contra la otra, besándose con frenesí, en su mundo. Bien por ellos.

Volvió a beber.

De nuevo el grupo de jóvenes con una risita.

Odiosos niños, solo esperaba que se largaran y no jodieran su lugar de relax, ya tenía bastantes hormonas adolescentes en clase.

Se concentró en la música, fuerte, demasiado pero hacía que no pudieras pensar en nada más, suspiró para dejar las tensiones un rato, bebió otro trago, sentía el golpe del órgano de esa melodía fúnebre dentro de él, relajante, oscura, siniestra, mortal… le gustaba, pero entonces…

Sí, sí, chicos, es él, es Harry Potter, ¿qué hará aquí?

Potter…

El grupo de las risitas pasó cerca de él y pudo escuchar ese nombre, ese maldito nombre, tan odioso, ¿qué cojones hacía en ese lugar?, no pegaba con él, seguro que era un criajo que se le parecía y listo. Imposible que el león estuviera en un lugar tan oscuro, imposible que estuviera allí, en SU lugar, su santuario. Imposible…

¿Le decimos algo?- de nuevo los jóvenes cerca de él.

No, déjalo, está bailando, no lo molestemos, vamos a beber y punto.

Y se alejaron parando el cuchicheo y las risas.

Mejor así, solo la música y su ya segundo vaso de whisky. Delicioso.

Potter… odioso… bailando… creído…Potter… en su santuario… oscuro… bailando…Potter.

Se bebió todo el vaso de golpe.

Maldita sea, ahora en su cabeza retronaba el maldito nombre, malditos chismosos por hablar cerca de él. Le habían jorobado la noche. Volvió a levantar el vaso y en un segundo tenía el tercero.

Bebió, lentamente, no quería terminarlo tan pronto, no deseaba tampoco emborracharse y ese whisky era fuerte, como le gustaba.

Bailando… Potter….

Joder.

Maldito niño, maldito nombre, si ni siquiera debía ser él. Potter estaría en su mansión o de fiesta en algún lugar elegante donde pudiera pasear su fama, sonriendo a todo el mundo siendo alagado, firmando autógrafos, no aquí en La Cueva.

Se giró, se apoyó en la barra de espaldas y miro la pista de baile, llena de almas moviéndose, unas lentamente, otras más rápidas, unas separadas, otras juntas, unas vivas, otras muertas, solo con el golpeteo de la campana. Cuerpos y más cuerpos, ropas negras, algunas cadenas, algunas capuchas puestas para no ser vistos, solo cuerpos y más cuerpos, y entonces, una figura, solitaria, bailando, lento, en su mundo, sensual, moviéndose al ritmo de todo y la nada, solo dejándose arrastrar, sus movimientos eran cautivadores, eróticos sin querer serlos, unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa casi abierta, un torso levemente sudoroso, porque la luz rojiza brillaba sobre él, sobre su cuerpo contorneándose, sobre su pelo oscuro, su cara, su cicatriz… Potter estaba allí.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, sin prestar atención, solo, bailando, sudando, sin importar que el pelo húmedo se hubiera apartado y pudiera verse su cicatriz, sin importar que la camisa solo se cerrara con un solo botón, dejando su piel al descubierto, moviéndose de una forma cautivadora, nada, solo él y la música. Sabía que nadie lo molestaría, que nadie le prestaría atención, estaba tan relajado.

Era cautivadoramente sensual.

¿Había dicho eso?

Snape volvió a girarse hacía la barra, bebió un poco más y sacudió la cabeza. Era cosa del alcohol sin duda, había bebido rápido.

Sus caderas se contorneaban, se agachaba levemente, se retorcía, sus brazos recorrían su cuerpo, la cabeza alta, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, el sudor recorriendo su torso que vibraba por la música, cada poro de su piel era excitante.

Le cautivaba, no podía negarlo, Snape le encantaba lo que veía, le producía un fuerte cosquilleo por su cuerpo, en su entrepierna, para que negarlo, el león había despertado a su bestia interior, a su serpiente.

Sonrió por eso.

Hacia minutos o tal vez horas que lo miraba, lo observaba, lo adoraba, porque su mirada adoraba ese cuerpo juvenil pero tan varonil, tan sensual, tan deseable, tan…. Se removió un poco en su sitio. Estaba cachondo.

Había buscado con la mirada a alguno de los amigos del chico, algún conocido, alguien que se acercara a hablarle, a traerle una copa, pero nada, estaba realmente solo, disfrutando, sin parar de moverse, era como si quisiera fundirse con la música, con el suelo que pisaba, no huía de un lugar como aquel, lo buscaba. Tal vez deseaba ser solo él, sin cámaras, sin ser perseguido, sin amigos molestos, buscaba lo mismo que él, ser nadie y ser todo.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién hubiera traído a un lugar como aquel?

Quien fueron sus compañeros en Hogwarts tenían una vida, se habían juntado, casado, casi todos tenían hijos, un buen trabajo, una vida "colorida" como para estar en un sitio como aquel. Incluso Weasley y Granger estaban casados, no entre ellos por raro que parecía, pero casados, el pelirrojo, según sabía, ya tenía varios críos y Granger se había casado con un científico de renombre y no paraba de viajar a su lado dando charlas conjuntamente de nuevas enfermedades mágicas y nuevas pociones. La chica Weasley había salido un par de años con Potter, pero al final se había largado con un ricachón treinta años más mayor que ella que le daba la vida de lujo y joyas que tanto deseaba. Desde entonces no se le había conocido pareja al ojiverde. No es que estuviera interesado, pero Minerva McGonagall no paraba de parlotear sobre la vida de los alumnos, fueran de ahora o de la época Potteriana, entre ellos el chico, ya que se veían a menudo por el trabajo de Potter. El chico, con lo zoquete que era, había conseguido licenciarse en Defensa y Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Criaturas Extrañas. El cabeza hueca, a sus veinticinco años, era Doctorado Mago de tales ramas con trabajos de investigación impresionantes, había participado en clases magistrales y había escrito ya varios libros con sus descubrimientos. Y todo eso en un tiempo record.

Lo que hacía la soledad.

Y hablando de soledad, ¿qué hacía Potter?

Lo miraba.

Snape casi dio un bote en su lugar, pero sabía mantener las formas, gracias a Merlín.

El chico seguía bailando, sensualmente, sin moverse del sitio pero sin dejar de sentir la música, y lo miraba, fijamente, y Snape lo miro, sin apartar la vista como había hecho en todo ese tiempo. No podía dejar de mirar. Sabía que Potter lo había reconocido, sabía que estaba allí y que lo miraba, que de entre todo el gentío lo había estado mirando bailar, y aun así sus ojos estaban fijos sobre sí.

Su cuerpo volvió a vibrar de excitación.

Lo miraba, le miraba, bebía, bailaba, no existía nadie más, solo ellos dos, Potter se movía para Snape y Snape bebía disfrutando las vistas.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

La música ahora era más asfixiante, más oscura, más provocativa y Harry lo sabía, se movía más duro, más excitante, lo provocaba, o al menos así lo sentía Snape. Era tan embriagador, tan prohibido, tan deseable.

Y vio cómo se lamia los labios, seguramente sediento, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y hacía, a saber cuánto, que no paraba de moverse.

Pidió una copa y sin pensarlo, porque si lo hacía se largaría de allí, se adentró entre los cuerpos extraños, se fue acercando hasta estar enfrente del muchacho y le tendió la copa sin mediar palabra. No hacía falta.

Harry lo miro y bebió, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de ponerle a mil, se bebió toda la copa y de un movimiento de mano, sin varita, la hizo levitar a alguna mesa, lejos de ellos y Snape, por primera vez, quiso bailar.

No despegaban la mirada uno del otro, no querían, no podían, Snape puso sus manos en las caderas del chico y se juntó a él, cuerpo contra cuerpo y se dejó llevar.

Vibrando con la música empezó a sentirla en su interior, chocando con su corazón y retumbando fuerte, muy fuerte, y agarró al moreno, moviéndose juntos, al mismo ritmo, como un solo cuerpo, sin importar si los miraban, porque no lo haría nadie, sin importar que fueron alumno y profesor, sin importar el odio que se tuvieron, sin importar los colores de sus casas, nada, solo ellos y sus cuerpos ardientes.

Sudando, contoneándose, mirándose, tocándose.

Harry había puesto una mano en su nuca, como queriendo que no se alejara y la otra en su pecho, sintiendo como vibraba por los altos decibelios. Y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, dejándose llevar, era él, la música y el cuerpo de Snape.

Le encantaba.

Pero más, mucho más, le gustaba a Snape lo que veía, lo que sentía, a un Harry Potter totalmente entregado al clímax de un lugar lúgubre y apasionante, aferrándose a él, relajado y nervioso a la vez. Y deseo tanto ese cuello que se le mostraba, esa piel blanquecina que se hinchaba a cada respiración, a esa pasión, que lo lamió. Sin pensarlo, en ese sitio no se pensaba.

Lamió la piel sudada, sintiendo un gusto salado pero tan deseable y volvió a lamer, de la mandíbula a la clavícula, le encantó, le encendió y Potter jadeó. Porque, a pesar del ruido, lo escuchó, lo sintió en su lengua y ya no hubo vuelta atrás, se pegó todo lo que pudo al joven cuerpo y empezó a devorar ese cuello.

Lamió, mordió, besó, succionó todo lo que pudo y más, tenía una mano en su cadera y la otra en la espalda, casi rozando su trasero, atrayéndolo más y más hacía él. Lo saboreaba.

Sonrió a sus adentros pensando en la escena si lo viera algún alumno, seguramente se veía como un vampiro de verdad, un murciélago sediento que se había aferrado al cuello de su presa y le estaba succionando toda la sangre. Bueno, era su presa, su comida, era solo suyo.

Y Potter se movió, apenas unos milímetros, dejándose mordisquear sin abrir aún los ojos y lo rozó. Rozó su entrepierna con la suya. Duras, estaban muy duras. Y gimió.

Si señores y señoras, Severus Snape, exmortífago, gimió como nunca con un simple roce.

Y Potter lo miro, serio pero deseoso de algo más y se lo dio.

Lo besó.

En un rápido movimiento entrecruzaron las piernas, una en medio de la otra, y al son de la música y su erótico baile, no dejaban de rozarse mutuamente, besándose, dejándose hacer. Lengua contra lengua, porque los dos querían mandar, los dos deseaban eso hacía tanto tiempo sin saberlo. Probarse, ser el fuerte, el amo del otro, entregarse.

Severus no pensó en ningún momento en quien era ese hombre entre sus brazos, ni su apellido, ni su pasado, ni su casa, ni su edad, solo pensaba en rozarlo y besarlo y morder y degustar todo lo que pudiera. Y Harry hacía lo mismo. Se mezclaban las salivas con sabor a licor y era maravilloso.

Sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos se fueron moviendo muy lentamente, entre el gentío, hasta llegar a un rincón aún más oscuro si pudiera ser, un rincón especial para que las parejas se perdieran y pudieran disfrutar, aunque nadie, en ningún lugar del local, se fijaría en nadie ni en lo que hacían. Pero allí estaban, en la casi absoluta penumbra, besándose y tocándose, sin dejar de sentir la música y el calor que se había formado entre los dos.

La espalda de Harry topó contra la pared y Snape aprovechó para atraparlo aún más entre su cuerpo, no tenía escapatoria, aunque sabía que Potter no se iría. Era suyo.

Agarró su trasero, firme, fuerte, redondo y lo acercó más.

Miembro contra miembro, duros como rocas, palpitantes, calientes, húmedos y Harry lo miro, rompiendo unos momentos el beso, entrecerró los ojos en una débil sonrisa y cogió la capa de Snape para cubrirse los dos.

El maestro lo miro sin entender, no podía ser que tuviera frío.

Oh…

Gimió con fuerza.

El pequeño león, con su sonrisa, los había tapado para tocarlo. Sí, lo estaba tocando, tenía su mano encima de su entrepierna que dio un respingo al notar como la acariciaba por encima del pantalón, de arriba abajo, sin pudor, con la fuerza necesaria para hacerse notar.

¡Cómo le encantaba!

No se quedó atrás, tanteó el bulto del chico, lo acaricio, lo apretó levemente ganándose un suspiro del ojiverde y encontró la cremallera, sin pensarlo la bajó. Necesitaba tocarlo, bajó el bóxer lo suficiente para que saliera el tronco, duro, caliente, humedecido por la excitación de ser atendido y empezó a masturbarlo.

Harry lo miro aún más intensamente y entre abrió los labios gimiendo, haciéndole saber que le gustaba lo que le hacía y se lo demostró haciendo lo mismo. Enseguida se tocaban uno al otro, bajo la protección de la capa y la oscuridad del lugar, gimiendo sin pudor, sabían que nadie, más que ellos mismos, los oirían ni los verían. Eran solo ellos. Sus manos. Sus miembros duros. Se besaban sin descanso, como si no hubiera un mañana, porque tal vez no lo abría, tal vez al terminar cada uno se iría para un lado y listo.

No importaba, ahora no. Eran ellos. Los dos. Juntos.

Saliva, dientes, lenguas, gemidos, chupetones, sus manos subiendo y bajando sin descanso, sudor, uno contra el otro, contra la pared, haciendo que no pudieran separarse ni un palmo. Se deseaban tanto, se necesitaban.

Y Harry se acercó a su oreja y susurró con su aliento caliente.

Severus.

Se corrió, el murciélago grasiento se corrió como nunca antes con un solo susurro provocador de su ex alumno.

¡Por Merlín, como le había gustado!

El líquido blanco salió con fuerza manchando la mano del ojiverde quien, al sentirlo, se corrió casi al instante. Era tan cachondo sentir el semen de su maestro. Siguieron unos segundos más, haciendo que se descargaran completamente, jadeantes, descargados, con ganas de tantas cosas más.

Con un movimiento de varita, la cual llevaba en la manga, Snape limpio a ambos y se abrocharon los pantalones. Se destaparon de la capa sin haber sido visto por nadie y se miraron.

Por un segundo, por primera vez, no sabían que hacer.

¿Mañana aquí a la misma hora?- dijo el ojiverde en su oído para que lo escuchara, sonriendo con picardía.

Por supuesto- respondió Snape besándolo solo un momento, fuerte, intento, corto…. Provocando las ansias de que fuera el día siguiente.

Harry se lamió los labios mojados y sin más se marchó, se metió entre el gentío que seguía bailando en la oscuridad y desapareció.

Al poco Snape siguió el mismo camino, debía descansar para su cita de mañana.

Sonriendo pensó que podría ocurrir más en ese rincón sin luz, con la música fuerte sin ser vistos ni oídos.

Había tantas posibilidades…

Desapareció del local contando las horas.

Fin.

Después de muchos años, me he decidido a publicar este pequeño escrito, corto pero tenía ganas de volver a publicar algo.

Aunque desaparecí, os sigo leyendo siempre.


End file.
